


Never Gonna Let You Go

by NiteStar19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Feels, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteStar19/pseuds/NiteStar19
Summary: This is a short little cute, fluff oneshot. Everyone loves oneshots! Except for one of my friends, who doesn't enjoy the simple things in life. It starts out with a little angst and I promise you it gets better. Give it a shot. Haha. Get it? No- Sorry WAIT don't leave I'm sorry! Also I will end you if you call Chat Noir, Cat Noir. Shame on you.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	Never Gonna Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Random Person: OMG! I love Cat Noir. He’s so amazing!
> 
> Me: *looks their way and frowns*
> 
> Them: What?
> 
> Me: If you truly loved him, then you would call him Chat. 

Adrien was having a bad Thursday.

Saying it was bad is an understatement. 

He’s had one of the most horrible Thursdays in his life.

First, he woke up and found out that Nathalie had cleaned his laptop clean taking all of the Ladybug pictures with her without so much as a kiss goodbye. His laptop which held some entertainment and education. Now had nothing but his schedule and assignments from school. 

Next, Gabriel Agreste, also known as a jerk of a father, had let him know that starting from today Adrien’s time with everyone will be limited. His father had also stated that he was considering taking Adrien out of school, since he had experienced the outside social world. When Adrien had protested loudly against the statement, Gabriel had written out his outburst as a negative influence of the world on him, further enraging him. 

Adrien slammed the door behind him and got ready for school. 

At school, Chloe had latched on to him like a leech and was forced to listen in torment to each and every lie that Lila was spouting. Like a little trophy he was being dragged along to every single one of Lila’s schemes today. Saying she had connections with his father. Saying that Adrien was very good friends with Lila and that Gabriel had offered things to Lila. Then spouting off other stories. He couldn’t help but give a death glare at Lila and literally yeet Chloe off of him. 

Adrien went off to Fencing only to have remarks about his bad attitude today and that he wasn’t performing very well. When going to Kagami for consolation, she only replied with “we have to hold our head high and follow what we are told to do”. Which in normal circumstances, he would agree with but today he wasn’t taking any stupid reputation crap. Adrien slammed his locker door and went back home with a huff. 

Then, he went to his photoshoot and low and behold, Lila, was there as well. As he heard her spout lies here and there, his face morphed and froze in an eternal frown. The photoshooter had a hard time trying to make him think of his mama’s spaghetti as he puts it. Then, not even caring of why Adrien was in a sour mood, he just waved it off and said he would take back angles for the new photoshoot. 

As soon as he stepped foot in the mansion, he all but realized that his father had left to go abroad for a certain conference and was to stay at home all weekend and cancel his plans with his friends because of the increased lessons with his Chinese and Piano teacher. Adrien had never been so mad in his entire life. Yes, he was used to disappointment, but it seemed life was provoking him ways never done before. He let his friends know that he won’t be able to make it to their plans and they all reluctantly sighed and kept going with their plans without him. Marinette must have been very upset as she didn’t even text back. 

As patrol loomed over the boy’s shoulder, he was counting his lady to make his frown upside-down. However, when he arrived at their meetup spot, his Lady was in low spirits as well. Adrien faked a smile and made his way to Ladybug. 

“Hello, m’lady. You seem to be in a bad mood. What’s bugging you?” 

Ladybug gave no reply. 

“Come on. I’m all ears for you”

Ladybug sighed. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Chat”

“I’ve always been ‘tail’d (told) that talking about your ‘paw’blems can help mew get things off your chest. I just want to know what’s bothering my precious bugaboo” 

At that, Ladybug snapped her head up to meet his eyes and Chat actually shrunk back from the amount of venom that was in her eyes. She growled. 

“What. Do. You. Want. What the hell do you want me to say, Chat? That I’m fine and everything going on is great in my life. Well, guess what, Chat? Not all of us are like you and we find our problems to be actually serious. Not everything is a joke, Chat. Not all of us are supposed to have our lives stupidly perfect, okay? Sometimes I wonder if you can actually take our job seriously and put yourself behind for once. Everytime. Everytime. During the Glaciator and Frozer akumas, as soon as we have a quarrel, you get all high and mighty and give the silent treatment to me. So maybe for once, you should think about my situation and put your ego behind you” She snapped.

And that’s when Ladybug finally took in the situation and actually looked at Chat Noir’s face. Whose eyes were once a happy green, were now a dark ivy. Ladybug immediately wanted to take her words back. She could see how deep she hurt her kitty. 

“Think about your situation?,” Chat rumbled, “You can’t even imagine my life. Ladybug. There’s only one person, who can possibly understand what I go through everyday. I can bet you that my life behind my mask is infinitely worse than yours. The constant stress of being who I should be. The constant pressure of upholding my name. The constant eyes that fall upon me, waiting for me to mess up. Behind this mask, Ladybug, I have another mask that is just glued on me. You think you know me? You think you know who I am under all these layers. Being Chat Noir gives me freedom, it gives me the power to run away from all of my worries. So yes, it’s not just about the people. It’s also about me. I am appalled that you think I’m just a cocky, perfect person. This attitude I have is a part of me I don’t show anyone except for you. I live behind so many responsibilities that I drown in them. Behind this mask, I am unloved. My parents faded away. Did you know that it wasn’t until last year that I’d been able to experience the world? Being Chat Noir gave me the happiest moments and those moments are with you. The moments with you are the ones that I’ve had the most fun with. So yes, it’s not about the city for me, because I would give up being Chat Noir if you weren’t my ladybug”

“I-” Ladybug started.

Chat withered away and cut her off “Sometimes I wonder if you even want me around, sometimes I wonder…” he looked at her, “if you can just go by without me and replace me” 

And in Chat’s eyes were actual tears. 

“I- I think we should call off today’s patrol, Ladybug” 

Before Ladybug could respond, Chat whizzed away from their spot and jumped away over the rooftops. 

Ladybug watched him run off.

  
  
  


Marinette was having a bad day.

To be fair, it started yesterday. 

When she heard Adrien wouldn’t be coming to the events that they had planned for the weekend. She fell apart. She thought Adrien would show up and they could spend time together. 

Marinette moped around until Patrol and by then, she was still salty. She wrongfully took out her anger on Chat. She knew he was just trying to help her. However, she was too blind. 

She hurt Chat in a way that she had never hurt him before. She could tell how he even looked straight at her eyes and said that. Before, she had always hurt him by rejecting his offer in love issues. For the first time, this wasn't’ about love, it was their own dynamic. She had brought him into her rant and she said things that she thought she always knew. She thought Chat had a perfect life. She thought he had a freeloading life. She thought he was a big flirt with an even bigger ego. 

Marinette had never felt this pit of despair. Yes, she’s always freaked out over Adrien and her failed (or embarrassing) advances towards him. This despair was different. She could feel within her very soul. 

She walked to school and sighed in her chair. Since it was before class, Marinette looked around class. Who could help her apologize? Well, for starters she would need someone that she could actually talk to about her friendship problems. That ruled off half of the class. She would also need someone who wouldn’t question her straight off on who it was that she was trying to apologize. That ruled off Alya and all of the other girls. She looked between Nino and Adrien. She knew for a fact that if she peeped to Nino, he would peep back to Alya, commencing the questioning. Her last and only option was Adrien.

Honestly, she didn’t want to talk to Adrien about it. Firstly, because he was the reason why she was in the sour mood yesterday. Next, because Adrien himself looked like his hamster was in the process of dying. But she would put Chat Noir in front of Adrien. He was her partner and someone she knew a bit longer than Adrien. 

“Hey Adrien,” Marinette said, a little unsure. 

Adrien turned around and his dull eyes bore into her. She mentally winced but tore on. 

“I need your help” 

The next thing she knew she was leading him out to the courtyard. As they both sat on a bench, she waited until he was fully comfortable. 

“I need your help,” Marinette said. 

Adrien cracked a smile. 

“You already said that.” 

“Well, I need your help regarding me trying to apologize to a friend. I kind of messed up” 

Adrien chuckled a bit gravely and stood up. Marinette blinked in surprise as she saw him get up. 

“I’m afraid that I’m not the right person to talk to at the moment” Adrien said as he was ready to walk away. 

Marinette’s hand shot out and held him in place before he could take a step. 

“Hold ON. Where exactly do you think you are going?” she asked, a bit panicked. 

“Um. Back to the classroom?” 

“You have to help me with this”

“And I told you I’m not the best company,” Adrien said, raising his eyebrows. 

“Oh yeah? Well, you owe me.” Marinette said, wincing as she used one of her dirty cards. 

“Owe you?” Adrien asked, surprised. 

Marinette steeled up and said, “Yes. You owe me. You asked me for advice on how to help you go out with Kagami. So now, you have to help me make up with my friend” 

Adrien’s face moved through various emotions in a second and finally said, “This person matters to you, doesn’t she.” 

“He.” 

“What?” 

“It’s a he. I’m trying to make up with my friend, who is a boy. I said something to him that made him upset and I don’t know what to do. So I suggest you take a seat, before I force you to sit down” Marinette said, raising her chin. 

Adrien wouldn’t have liked the idea of anyone forcing him to do anything, but he knew Marinette was a different case. If she was forcing him to do something, it’s because she is that desperate. Adrien complied and took a seat on the bench. 

“Now tell me about your boyfriend,” Adrien said. 

“Wh-Wha. No- He isn’t- he’s not my boyfriend,” she said, waving her hands frantically, “He’s just one of my bestest friends. Maybe even better than Alya? The point is that yesterday I was feeling really down and he came by and tried to get me to feel better. I sort of just snapped and took out all my frustrations on him. Anyways, I could tell I really hurt him. Not only because I said bad things about him, but because I just assumed things about him. I feel really bad about saying all those things to him and I would take them all back in a heartbeat if I could” 

“Then why don’t you just tell him that?” 

“Because it wasn’t until yesterday that I found out what type of life he actually led. I shouldn’t be saying this because it's not my place, but let's just say that he leads a very secluded life and always hides his real self from other people. The only person who he’s even shown a shred of his real self was to me and I- I j-just-” Marinette choked and she could feel tears welling up. 

Adrien pulled Marinette over to his shoulder and hugged her. Marinette held her tears inside as she felt Adrien rubbing her back. 

“Shhhhh. It’s okay... shhhh” 

“I threw it away” whimpered Marinette. 

“It’s okay, Marinette. If he trusted you enough to show his real self to you, then he will forgive you. You are a kind, creative, and a wonderful person, Marinette. If we were in a war, there would be no one else I’d rather be beside. Well, other than one other person” 

Marinette smiled. She pulled back from Adrien. 

“Thanks Adrien. I needed that. I just have one other question” 

“What is it, Marinette?” 

“Do you feel like you’re wearing a mask?” Marinette asked. 

Adrien smiled, sadly. 

“Almost all the time.” and with that Adrien got up and headed to the classroom. This time Marinette didn’t stop him. 

Patrol time came around and Ladybug was worried. What if he didn’t show? What if he turned in his miraculous saying that he wouldn’t be partners with an oaf like her? What if he was still at home and didn’t want to come to patrol? What if he got akumatized? What if he didn’t accept her apology? What if-

“-evening, Ladybug,” Chat said, a few feet away from her. 

Ladybug whipped her head around and was met with the sight of Chat Noir. She raced towards him and tackled him into a bear hug. 

“I’m so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you. I never want you to get hurt, especially by me. I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I was being evil, malicious, wicked, foul, vile, dishonorable, and a horrible excuse of a hero” 

“What? No! Ladybug-” 

“And you probably never want to see the light of me again and you want to walk away. But I won’t let you leave. Not until you realize how absolutely sorry I am for saying what I said and doing what I did, yesterday. So if you want to walk away. You can walk away. But I won’t let you go and you can’t make me let go of you. I won’t lose you. You’re my bestest friend. You’re my partner. I would walk to the ends of the earth with you. And- and I would never ever ever ever ever replace you. I would give up being Ladybug in a heartbeat if you weren’t my Chat Noir. Even my crush could take your spot and I would still give up being Ladybug” Ladybug blubbered with tears falling down her cheeks. 

They stood in silence. Ladybug’s arms were wrapped around Chat Noir in a vice grip, staying true to her word. She did not let him go. 

“You’re getting snot and tears all over my chest, m’lady” Chat said, his mouth quirking up in a little smile. 

“I don’t care.” Ladybug pouted, still holding on to Chat Noir. 

“I think there’s a spider in your hair.”

Silence. 

“Could you get that off me?” Ladybug asked, still holding her hands around Chat Noir. 

With that, Chat laughed. A loud boisterous laugh full of chortles and snorts. And he slowly wrapped his hands around her. 

“I’m sorry, bugaboo. I shouldn’t have yelled at you yesterday. I’ll promise to be a better partner” 

“I’m sorry too, Chat. I promise to be a better partner too” 

…

“So are you going to let go of me now?” Chat Noir asked his lady.

“Nope” Ladybug said, content with the peaceful moment they were in right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> AWWW! Wasn’t that cute? I needed to get this idea off of my head for a long time. Of course, it’s a little fluff piece, but I’m kinda proud of it. 
> 
> So uh….follow me on Instagram? @nit3star19


End file.
